Waiting to Be Free
by losttwisisters
Summary: What happens when Bella tries to get out of an abusive relationship? Will her friends that she hasn't been able to be around be there to help her out?


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

This is our new one shot. Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review.

So here I sat in this damn apartment once again. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a twenty-six year women in a relationship with a piece of shit.

I don't get to do anything. I never get to go out with my friends that I have been friends with since I was a kid. He won't let me get a job. He says no girl of his is to have a job.

Alice and Rosalie Hale are my best friends. Then there are the Cullen boy's. Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I haven't seen them in several months. They didn't understand why. The only person that knew would be Alice.

The only reason she knew things was because she came by here one day when she knew he would not be home. I have been with this bastard for over four years now.

He was a big shot with a big company and he said that he can't have a girl going out with nobodies so I cannot do anything.

You ask why I stay? Well I thought I loved him but he showed me just how much he loved me by being abusive to me. He told me that if I left that he will make me pay for leaving. So with that being said I have stayed.

So I spend my day cleaning and trying to figure how in the hell I could get out. I have come up with nothing.

I was brought out my thoughts with the front door hitting the wall.

"Bitch I hope that you have dinner ready I'm hungry. When we are done I need you to get dressed in something sexy as hell. We are going out tonight to a club. I want you to look attractive."

"Ok, do you mind if I ask what club we are going to?"

"Yeah we are going to the new club on 5th and 52 street. All my colleagues will be there. You better be on your best behavior."

"I will."

I plated his food placing at his sit and then got myself some.

I ate quickly and went to get ready.

Alice had given me a phone awhile back for emergencies. I think this is my way of getting out. Maybe they will have karaoke and I could sing the song "Songs Like This" by Carrie Underwood. Also maybe the song Carrie Underwood sings "Undo It."

I was taking a shower when he came in. I knew I still had some time so I was not sure what the hell is problem was this time.

"Hurry the hell up. We have to leave in like 30 minutes."

"Okay. I will be rea..."

Before I could get it out of my mouth the shower curtain was opened and I was dragged out by my hair. I was met with a fist to my face and then my stomach.

That shit hurt like hell.

That was it. I was not taking this shit anymore. I was going to stand up for myself. I was going to get out of this relationship before the night was over. I knew that I could get the gang to be at the club tonight.

I would sing the songs and hopefully the guys would put two and two together and help me with it.

I knew that Edward has always between very protective of me and this asshole even thought about doing something he would have him on the guard with the help of his brothers.

Edward doesn't know it but I have always been in love with him, ever since we were younger. But he'd never be interested in me. I'm like a sister to him. But I always hoped that one day he'd come in and sweep me off my feet, declaring his undying love for me.

Yeah, that has never happened. But he was always there for me.

They did not like people messing with their loved ones.

"Stop," I screamed out. "How in the hell am I suppose to get ready and look attractive with bruises on me?"

Fuck I can't believe I just said that to him. This was going to be another beating that hopefully I would not have to suffer if my planned worked out.

He just starred at me like I was crazy but left the bathroom. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I had brought the phone in with me so that I could text out a fast text to Alice.

"A-need help, want out, club 5th and 52 street, bring guys. lve B."

I knew she would understand my short text. She was the one who was telling me to get out along time ago.

I finished dressing making sure that I was attractive like he wanted me to be.

I walked out of our room into the living room and he was waiting.

"Finally your fucking ready to go. About damn time."

I just smiled and walked to the door. I opened it and he followed me out.

I hoped that Alice would have some kind of plan so that I would now they are there.

"Bella now remember that you are to be attractive but you better behave yourself. Do not make me regret letting you come out."

"I promise, I will be good."

We walked into the club and I took notice of everything. The exits, the bathrooms as well as where we are sitting. I just hoped that he would let me sing tonight. I would just have to behavior long enough to get on stage and once I was there I would be home free.

"Bella, what would you like to drink dear?"

"Um...diet whatever they have please."

"Would you like anything to eat dear?"

"No thank you. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Looking around trying not to look obvious to what I was doing. I noticed that Alice and Rose were sitting closer to the stage and the boys are sitting a bit behind them. I could tell that they are trying to figure out what is going on but hopefully they knew nothing until I wanted them to.

If they knew they would be here right now to kill him no doubt about it.

I sat back feeling a little bit better knowing that they are here.

"Bella dear what's wrong? You seem very quiet tonight?"

"Nothing I was just sitting here listening to your conversations that's all honey. Do you mind if I sang tonight perhaps?"

He leaned over close to my ear and spoke, "That's fine but don't do anything stupid or you will regret it."

I just nodded my head. I turned towards where the girls are sitting and I noticed that they are looking at me.

Rose looked like she was mad and Alice well was just Alice.

Then I looked at my boys and I noticed that Emmett was laughing at something that I'm guessing Jasper had said and Edward looked worried.

"I'm so so sorry Edward for making you worry so much. I hate myself for not getting out before now." I thought to myself.

"If you will excuse me please."

"Of course dear."

He got up and let me out and placed a kiss on my lips. Eww his breath always smelled like shit. "Please god let this plan work."

I walked to the bathroom hoping that I would be able to text Alice to let her know my plan and that she would respond before I had to get back to the bastard.

Walking in I checked the stalls to make sure nobody was there, after checking I turned around and Alice was standing there.

"Shit Alice you scared me."

My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Alice you should have stayed at the table. What if he saw you come in here?"

"He didn't Bella. So what's the plan?"

"Well it looks like they have karaoke so I was thinking that maybe you and I could sing "Song Like This" first and then I could sing "Undo It", I think the guys will be able to figure it out with those songs and before he realizes it they will be there waiting for him I'm sure."

"Ok, it took everything I had to get everyone to come here tonight. Finally I just told them that you needed their help but we had to lay low until the time was right and that they would know when it was right."

"Thanks Alice, I love you girl."

"Love you to Bella. Now go before he gets suspicious about what is taking you so long. Oh by the way your idea is awesome."

"Thanks," I said as I walked out the door.

Before walking back to him I went and put my requests in so that I could sing and put this plan into motion. Just hoped it worked.

APOV

To say that I was shocked to get that text from Bella was an understatement. Finally she was trying to get out from that sick son of a bitch. I just had to figure out what to tell the gang without giving to much away.

If the guys got word before it was time, this would not end well for Bella.

I have known that Edward has loved Bella since well forever. He just didn't have the balls to tell her how he felt.

He was the easy one to get to go. All I said was that Bella would be there but you have to lay low.

After Bella told me her plan I walked back to Rose as if nothing was wrong. She just looked at me with somewhat of a glare.

RPOV

Alice called me and said that we had to go to this new club tonight. She would not tell me why. Emmett and I are suppose to go out tonight.

She was telling me I had to cancel that the whole gang had to be at this club tonight.

She also told me that if I wasn't there that she would call Emmett and have him cancel.

Damn pixie had to ruin all my fun. I asked her what was so important that we all had to be there.

All she said was that Bella needed us.

Oh yea the suppose best friend we have but we don't ever see because of her controlling fucking boyfriend. It's like since she got with him we are not good enough to hang out with anymore.

Why in the hell should I go. What could she possible need from us that he can't give her.

I just told Alice that we would be there just so she would leave us alone.

EMPOV

I was sitting there watching TV when Rosie came into the room.

She told me that we had a change of plan about tonight. She said something about having to meet up with the gang at some new club.

I was really confused. Rose and I are supposing to be going out together tonight. What the hell?

I asked her why and she just told me that it has something to do with Bella.

I'm very protective of Bella, she is like a sister I never had. Plus my brother Edward was so in love with her.

He just could not get his thumb out his ass and tell her.

I know that we don't see her much because of the pencil dick of a boyfriend. He never let her hang out with us anymore. I really did miss her.

Maybe something was wrong, oh if he has done anything to her I will not be held accountable for what happens.

I also know that Edward will be just as pissed. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

JPOV

I knew something was wrong as soon as Alice read the text message she received. I just was not sure what it was about.

Her face got upset then to happy in a matter of seconds. She was up to something.

She came as sat by me and asked if I wanted to go to a new club tonight. I wasn't sure why but I have learned over the years not to go against her. So I agreed.

She didn't tell me much other that a friend needed help and that us guys needed to sit away from her and Rose.

Ok so we had to sit away from them but why. I had so many thoughts going around in my head.

The only person I could come up with that might need help was Bella.

She has been seeing her whatever you would like to call him for a few years now. We don't really get to see her much anymore.

When we do it's not long before he shows his ass about. He is a total 100% dick head.

Edward has liked her for I don't know how long. I just wish he would tell her. I think she does too, she just can't leave the dick head.

I have thought about this for awhile and Bella staying with him does not make sense unless he has something to hold against her.

Maybe it was Bella who would needed us.

EPOV

I was sitting around doing absolutely nothing when my phone rang. I knew it was Pixie.

"Hello there Pixie. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_**Well Edward since I got a text from Bella tonight saying she and that the sick son of a bitch are going to to the new club tonight. I thought that maybe you would like to go?"**_

"That sounds great Alice what time?"

"_**Can you meet the gang there say in an hour?"**_

"Yes that's fine. I will be there. Oh Alice why does it seem like you are not telling me something."

"_**Edward all I can tell you is that everybody has to lay low or it's not going to be good ok."**_

"Bella in some kind of trouble Pixie? I mean I would like to know?"

"_**Let me just say after tonight hopefully not but you have to make sure you lay low. You will know when the time is right trust me."**_

We have been friends for so long I knew that I had to believe what Alice was saying.

I just hope that Bella is, and will be ok in the long run. I could not stand the guy she is dating.

I have loved Bella well for as long as I can remember. I'm not even sure why I have never said anything to her.

Maybe if I would have things would be different now. Maybe we would be together and I would not worry so much about her with him.

I think about her all the time. She is the most beautiful, sexy, caring, honest and most of all loving person you would ever meet.

Before she hooked up with him, we all got together and went dancing or just hanging out.

Soon that all came to an end.

We would see her all the time then it started to be every now and then to being not at all.

Her boyfriend, if you want to call him that would not let her hang out with us anymore. He said that she should hang out with more important people or some shit like that.

I'm even surprised that we got to see her tonight. I mean is he being nice or is Bella up to something.

Getting up off the couch and gathering my things to walk out the door. I drove to the club trying to figure out what Alice meant.

I guess why I never told her was because I was scared of rejection.

I mean if I opened my heart to her and she turned me down, I don't think I could handle that.

So instead I just tortured myself being in love with a girl that I'm sure does not feel the same way for me.

I would take her anyway I could get her. Even if at the moment I didn't have anything with her because of him.

Still floating around in my head was what Alice said, about laying low. What the hell did she mean by that?

I guess I would just have to wait and see.

I pulled up to the club and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and there was a line but I noticed that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose was standing by the bouncer.

I walked over to them.

"Hi guys."

They all said hi unison.

Some how we were ushered in without having to wait in line.

Once inside we sat down at a table.

"Alright guys this is what I think should happen. I think you guys should sit bit behind Rose and I. We need to look natural. I'm not sure what Bella is doing but we will defiantly know when she does whatever it is ok," Alice spoke.

"Fine if I must but I wish you would tell us what the hell is going on Alice. I mean you made Em and I cancel out plans for this."

"Rose it has to do with Bella and she's our friend even if we don't see her because of him and besides we can go out another night."

"Fine Em but I'm telling you if she was a friend she would come around more often."

"Rosalie what the hell is your problem I mean we have known Bella forever and she has always been there for you when you needed her and know she apparently needs us so stop being such a bitch and lets do what Alice suggested okay."

I could tell that Rosalie was going to be a straight up bitch about all this. She felt like Bella was not our friend anymore because of the fact that we don't see her anymore.

That's true but a true friend never turns there back on a another friend. Bella needed us for some reason and I'm not going to let her down.

Jasper, Emmett and I walked over to a table that was a few tables back from Alice and Rosalie.

I scanned the room and I noticed Bella sitting there with him. She looked fine at the moment. I had to make myself look away.

I noticed that Bella scanned the room and once she saw us she turned back to the people at her table.

"Hey Edward what do you thinks going on man? I mean Alice really didn't tell us much."

"I wish I knew Emmett. It's really driving me crazy. Alice said we would know when the time came so I guess we just sit back and wait. I mean if you look over there she looks fine."

"Yea but I'm getting the feeling that something is really not right. I mean we haven't heard from Bella in like what six or seven months at least?"

"That's true but she's still our friend and I'm pretty sure that he has something to do with meeting here tonight."

"Edward man have you ever thought about telling Bella how you actually feel about her. I mean we all see that you love her. Why not just tell her?"

"Jasper I guess I'm scared to tell her. I'm scared that she will not feel the same about me. I mean if I would have told her what if she didn't feel the same for me and it ruins our friendship?"

"Man you just need to fess up to her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same for you. Have you ever noticed how she looks at you? I mean I noticed the way when we are all together that she is constantly looking at you when you are not paying attention."

"Yeah man I agree with Jasper on this. The looks are a dead give away. I think you should go for it."

I wish I could but she is with that no good son of a bitch. He never let's her get to far away from him.

I'm really surprised that he let her come here tonight.

I just hope that she is okay because I sure as hell don't want to beat someone's ass tonight.

BPOV

They called mine and Alice's names and I slowly got up from my seat and walked to the stage.

Alice joined me and I knew that this was going to be a shock to everyone but Alice.

I'm nervous because I'm sure as we start to sing he will go ape shit.

I just hope that Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be fast enough to the stage. I mean they are sitting closer than he is.

Songs like this started to play and I started out my singing.

Alice joined in with me about half way through the song.

I looked over at him and could tell that he was getting pissed. The look on his face told me that I would be in trouble when I got home.

I hope that my plan will work and I won't be going home tonight or ever.

Turning and looking at the guys I saw that Edward was pissed. Jasper and Emmett did not look any better.

I just hope that they would stay calm until I got done with the songs.

We finished up the first song and Alice left the stage.

I glanced back over to him and noticed that he was getting up from his seat. I could not be sure if he was coming over to where I was or doing something else.

I looked back to Rose and Alice and they turned and noticed the same thing.

I saw Edward move to get up and make his way closer to me.

Good he must have noticed that he had gotten up and he wanted to make sure he was close to me.

The next song came up and I started to sing.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

I poured everything I had into this song. It felt so good to get this out in the open even if I had to do it this way.

Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games

I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face

I hope that I could be happy again. This was a start to hopefully to a fresh start.

I looked down and saw Edward standing right next to the stage. His hand in his pockets and watching closely.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I know for sure that if I could undo the last few years of my life I would but I can't so I will have to deal with it.

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_I did not want anything that would remind me of him. I would get rid of it all._

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Nope I'm actually happy that I have done this I could not life like that anymore. I had to make myself happy.

I noticed him walking closer to the stage. I looked at Edward and he must have notice my facial expression.

I looked over to the table where Jasper and Emmett were just a minute ago but they also were gone.

God please let them be close. Edward is going to need their help.

I never got to finish the song because I was pulled of stage by him.

He pushed me towards the exit. "Oh shit this could not be good. Please god don't let him hurt me."

I screamed Edward's name and he was following us but a bit behind us.

That's when I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were with him as well.

Hopefully he would not be stupid enough the beat me in the alley of a bar in front of everyone.

Once we made it out to the alley I was pushed up against the wall.

"You stupid fucking bitch. I told you not to do anything stupid but no you didn't listen. You had to make me look bad."

"No I was not. You are the one who did this, not me. I was nothing but good to you and all you ever did was abuse me. So fuck you."

Before I could say anything else I felt a punch to my stomach and a sting to me face where his hand made contact with my face.

Next thing I knew was he was off me and on the ground.

I felt myself fall to the ground. Not only did my stomach and face hurt but now my ass hurt as well.

I was not on the ground long before I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up. I knew it was Edward by his smell and touch.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my face into his chest.

"Jasper, Emmett can you take care of that piece of shit. I need to make sure Bella is okay."

"We got this bro. Go take care of your woman."

Wait a minute did Emmett just say go take care of your woman. That could not be what I heard. There is noway that Edward feels the same for me as I do for him.

I mean he has always been my friend nothing more.

I felt myself being placed in a seat. I looked around and noticed that I was in Edward's car.

"Bella are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"Um...n...no. I'm fine just sore. Nothing that I'm not use to."

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

**HisPOV**

I sat in the booth when Bella asked me if she could sing tonight. I told her that was fine just not to do anything stupid.

She went to the restroom and I got a feeling that something was not right. I just could not place my finger on it.

She came back just a few minutes later.

They called her and some girl name Alice to the stage. Hmm...Alice is her friends name.

I watched as both of the took there places on stage. I knew right then and there this was not going to be good.

I listen to them sing and I was getting mad. She was pretty much letting people know what I have do to her.

I just sat there because I did not want my colleagues to think anything.

By the time the first song was done I was really mad. I will just wait to see what she does next.

I have given her so much. Why in the hell was she doing this now?

I mean I may have laid a hand on her a time or two but I still give her what she needs.

The only time I hit her is when she has done something wrong. Just like tonight by exposing me like this in front of my colleagues. She would pay for this once we get home.

She started the next song.

I just sat there and listened to it for a minute before I got up. I was seeing red.

Why in the hell would she do this. If she wanted out there is no way I would let her go.

She was mine. As I walked up to the stage I noticed that Edward guy. He was standing right before her.

She had to have planned this. I mean Alice is here and now I see Edward. I bet she had this all planned out.

I pulled her off the stage before she could even finish the song. I pushed her to the exit.

Pushing her up against the wall I just started to hit her. I didn't get to do much because I was pulled from her.

I could hear people talking but I was not sure what was being said. I was so pissed.

Next thing I know I'm on the ground getting the shit beat out of me.

"How does it feel asshole. To be beat by someone your own size? You put your hands on out friend. We are going to show you just how it feels."

I just laid there and took it. I knew that I would not be able to win this round.

That bitch would pay for this.

EPOV

I had so much going on in my head. The songs that she sang just told me everything that I needed to know.

That sick son of a bitch has been abusing her. How fucking long his this been going on? How come she hasn't done anything before now?"

I saw the him coming to the stage but I was so in shock that it took me a minute to realize that he was taking Bella and pushing her towards the exit.

Coming out of my frozen moment I looked behind me and saw Emmett and Jasper behind me. We followed behind them but they were ahead of us.

Once we made it outside Bella was already against the wall and he had punched in the stomach and face before I could pull him off her.

Once he was off of her she dropped to the ground.

Emmett and Jasper had him and I picked Bella up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her face into my chest.

Damn it felt so right being with her in my arms. I carried her to my car and placed her in the front seat.

I asked if she was she was just sore and that it was nothing she wasn't use to.

I could not believe that no one knew what was going on with her.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the driver side.

Starting the car I took off towards my house and took my phone out to call the police.

Hopefully she would press charges against him. He deserved to be in jail.

They said that they would send a cop over to my house. I pulled up and went to get Bella out.

She was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her and picked her up and carried into the house.

I placed her on the couch and noticed that her cheek was swelling. I took off to the kitchen and got a bag of peas out of the freezer.

I placed it over her cheek and she stirred a bit.

She opened her eyes and looked around before she looked up to me.

She had a small smile on her face but I could tell that just that little smile made her cheek hurt.

"Bella don't smile. I can tell it hurts your face when you do that. I have called police and they are sending an officer over. Please tell me what he has done to you Bella."

She looked around and then could not look at me in the face.

I moved to sit down next to her face on the floor. I placed my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Bella talk to me please. Nothing you could say would make me think any differently of you."

"Edward he has been abusive to me from the start. He told me that if I ever left that he would make me pay. So I chose to stay."

"How come you never said anything to us? I mean you had to know that we would have helped you. Look what we did tonight baby."

Shit I just called her baby. Hope that she did not catch that.

Looking into her eyes I knew that she had. I could see in her eyes that she was not upset or even mad about it. It looked as if she liked it.

"The only person that knew was Alice and the only reason she knows is because she dropped by when he was not home. I made her promise that she would not say a word to anyone because if he found out I told anyone it would be worse for me."

That's why pixie knew something was up. She knew what was happening to Bella but could not say anything because it could be worse for her.

I just wish I had known before now. I would have come up with something to get her out of there.

"Baby this has been going on since the beginning? I wish I would have noticed it. I would have gotten you out before now."

"Yes but there was nothing anyone could do until I was ready. Tonight was the last straw. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that doesn't love me. I want to be with someone that will respect me, love me for me, and is not abusive."

The way she was talking was like she knew who she wanted to be with but she wasn't sure if she could tell me.

"Bella I under..." I was cut off by my doorbell.

"The officer is here we will finish the conversation once they leave."

She just nodded her head as I went to answer the door.

Opening it there was two officer.

"Mr. Cullen I'm Officer Dale and this is Officer Mitchell. Officer Mitchell will be talking to Bella while I would like to get your statement."

"Okay Bella is over on the couch."

I watched as the female officer made her way to Bella and I sat next to her taking her hand in mine.

"Miss Swan can you tell me what happen tonight?"

"Yes I was out the club and I was singing karaoke and Mr. Newton pulled me from the stage and pushed me towards the exit. Once out he pushed me up against the wall and hit me in the stomach as well as in the face. That's when Edward pulled him from me. Next thing I remember is Edward placing me in his car and bringing me here."

"Is this the first time he has done this to you?"

I watched as Bella looked around the room not wanting to say much about what he has done to her before.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Baby it's okay tell her what has gone on. I'm here for you."

She squeezed my hand and turned back to the officer.

"No he has done this since the beginning of our relationship four years ago."

"How come you never reported this before now?"

"He told me that if I did that it would be worse. So I just stayed. Today I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to be there anymore and that I needed help. I texted my friend Alice and she set up where all my friends were there. That's how I didn't get beat more than I did."

"I guess the next question I have is for you, do you want to press charges on Mr. Newton?"

"Yes," she whimpered out. I just squeezed her hand again and I could tell she was nervous about this.

I would not let him get to her again. I loved this girl. He would rot in jail for all I cared but he would never get to Bella again.

"Well Miss Swan I think I have everything I need, if I don't I will contact you. By the way Mr. Newton has been taken to jail already."

She just nodded at the officer and the Officer Dale took my statement and then they both left.

Now we had to have a talk. I had to tell Bella how I felt.

I just hope that she will feel the same way for me. I just had to figure out how to tell her.

I moved back to the spot on the floor in front of her. She just looked into my eyes with tears falling from them.

"Bella you don't have to cry baby, nothing is going to happen to you. You are here with me, I promise to keep you safe. Mike is in jail at the moment and besides he doesn't know where you are."

I wiped the tears away from her face. She just smiled a small smile before she looked away.

I could not understand why she kept looking away from me. I wanted her to talk to me and let me in.

"Edward I really want to tell you something but I'm not sure how to say it or even how you will take it."

I moved to sit on the couch with her and pulled her so that she was tucked into my side.

"Bella just say it. I will be here to listen to whatever you have to say."

She pulled back from me looking into my eyes as if she was trying to see if I was telling the truth.

Looking down at her hands she spoke. "Remember when I said I wanted someone to respect me, love me for me, and is not abusive?"

I just nodded hoping that she would go on.

"Well I do care about someone like that but I'm not sure how that person feels. I'm not sure I could tell that person how I feel. I'm scared that I would be rejected. I don't think I could handle anything like that. Especially with everything that has come out tonight."

Finally looking back at me I could that she was having a hard time telling who this person was.

"Bella can I tell you something?"

"Um...sure."

"Let's just say that I have liked this girl for awhile and I've never had the courage to speak about my feelings. You didn't hear what Emmett said once I had you in my arms tonight?"

She sat there a minute thinking about what I had said to her.

"Yea I remember him saying something about you going and taking care of your woman."

I sat back while she took in what she just said and I could tell when she understood what was said.

"You mean to tell me that I'm the person he is talking about. I'm your woman?"

I knew that I needed to answer her but I was nervous about what she would think,

I looked over to her and she was waiting for me to answer her question.

Sighing out a breath I turned to look at her and said, "Yes Bella it's you."

"Why haven't you ever said anything to me before?"

"Bella you were with Mike and I didn't want to interfere with that. I just kept it to myself. I just wanted you to be happy. If he was the one to make you happy then who was I to stand in the way of that?"

"Truth Edward is that I have been in love with you as long as I can remember but I never thought that you would feel the same for me. That's why I never said anything to you."

I guess we were both being stupid because she felt the same way but never said anything as well.

I leaned over to see eye to eye with her and I pulled her closer to me.

"Baby I have loved you for as long I can remember."

I pulled her even closer to me and I placed my lips on hers and hoped that I put everything I felt for into it.

She kissed me back and placed her hands in my hair.

Finally she broke this kiss and pulled back just enough to look in my eyes.

"I love you too Edward."

BPOV

It had a been a year since all that shit with Mike happened. He got a couple off years for the abuse I suffered in our relationship.

They gave him the least amount of time for what he had done.

Life was good. Edward and I have been together ever since that night. Our relationship was great. He loved me everyday like I should be loved and never treated me bad.

I moved in with him that night and never really looked back. We got married about nine months ago.

We had a small wedding with just our friends and family there. I didn't want anything big and fancy. I just wanted to be his wife.

Tonight I had something to tell Edward. I hope that he would be excited with the news.

We are going out with everyone and I was going to tell him with them.

"Baby are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."

"Yes I'm coming. I just have to put on my shoes then we can go."

Coming out of our room Edward standing there. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

Man what this man could do to me.

I pulled away breathless.

"Go get your shoes on so we can go," he said as he spanked my ass while walking away.

I walked passed him and went to get my shoes on.

I was really quiet on the way to the club. I was kinda nervous of what he would think.

Once we arrived to the club we met up with everyone.

"So what do you ladies want to drink?" Emmett asked.

"Please just get me some water Emmett, I really not in the mood for any drinking tonight."

Edward and everyone else just looked at me.

The guys left to get our drinks and came back to the table and sat down.

"Bella you okay? I mean you usually drink at least a little when we go out."

"I'm fine handsome. I'm just not in the mood to drink that's all."

When would be a good time to tell him. He was giving me the look the one that "says you better tell me what's wrong look."

I was starting to get hungry. I really needed something in my stomach.

"Edward do you think you could get me some wings with some hot sauce please? I'm really hungry."

Everybody at the table looked me with there mouths hanging open.

"Bella you never eat anything with hot sauce. What is up with you? Usually you only eat mild wings," asked Alice.

"Nothing is wrong I just wanted something different. Can't I have something different. It's not a crime is it? Never mind I will get them myself."

I got up and walked away from the table. How come everybody is asking me what is wrong with me. Can't a girl have something different every once in awhile.

Placing my order of wings with hot sauce I sat at the bar and waited for the order.

About ten minutes later my order was ready. I sat back next to Edward and he placed his arm around me.

I dug into my wings and moaned as I ate them. They were so good.

After about my third one I noticed that everybody was looking at me. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Baby what's going on with you? You are not telling me something."

I guess this was the time I should tell him.

"Edward there is something I need to tell you."

I pulled her face down and placed my mouth right at his ear.

"Handsome I'm over twelve weeks pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

He froze for a moment before he pulled back and asked, "really?"

I just nodded my head.

He got up from his seat and pulled me up and spun me around.

"We are going to have a baby," he yelled.

He placed me back on the floor and kissed me hard.

Everyone came and congratulated us.

EPOV

I was so excited when Bella told me are having a baby. I could not wait to meet our little bundle of joy.

Bella was due any day now. We chose not to find out what we are having. We wanted to it to be a surprise.

I felt Bella's hand move down my chest to my waist and then she ran her hand of my cock.

I was pretty sure she was sleeping but who knew with her.

"Baby wake up."

She just moaned and then I knew that she was dreaming about us. She had a lot of those dreams and she got further along.

A lot of times she would wake me and and jump my bones. Not that I minded because I didn't, I just wanted her to get as much rest as she could before the baby was born.

"Edward please make love to me. I need you handsome."

I looked over at her and she was awake.

"Whatever you want baby."

We slept with no clothes on so it made it easier for me. Not having to take clothes off.

"Lay on your side baby."

She turned to her side and I slowly entered her from behind. I placed her leg over my hip so that I could get to her clit.

Playing with her clit was a major release for her. She loved it.

I picked up my pace. I didn't want to go to fast, scared that I would hurt her.

She let out a loud moan. She had not idea what that did to me. That made me even hornier that I already was.

"Please more handsome. I want more."

"Baby I don't want to hurt you."

"More EDWARD," she panted out.

Picking up my pace to faster and more harder then I was before she let out more moans, whimpers and yelling my name.

"Baby you feel so good. I love you."

"Uhg right there Edward right there. I'm so close, don't stop."

"Never," I breathed out.

I could tell she was very close. She started to tighten around my cock and I felt my stomach start to tighten as well. We both are so close to coming undone.

"Fuck Edward I'm CUMMING. Oh so goooodddd."

I felt her tighten completely around me and that caused me to cum myself.

I pulled her closer to me and I released into her.

"Oh GOD Baby so tight. Shittttt BELLLAAAAA."

After we got our breathing back to normal I pulled Bella to me as close as I could get her.

With her having carrying our child it was not that easy.

"Baby I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No handsome you didn't. I needed that. Remember after this little bugger is born it will be a long six weeks with no sex at all."

I placed my hand over her stomach and noticed that our child was kicking her.

"I guess we mad him/her not so happy at the moment. I think we could have woken the baby with our activitiees. The baby is kicking up a storm now."

"I'm sure we woke little bugger up with our loving making. The thing is that the baby will get over it. I hope he or she will come soon. I'm so tired of not being able to see my feet. My back hurts and my ankles stay swollen all the time."

"Baby in due time the little bugger will make it's way into the world. It's warm in there. I'm not sure it's ready to come out yet. Trust me when I say that I don't like being out of you. You are warm."

She smacked my arm.

"Edward don't talk like that. You know our child can here you right?"

"Yes I do but it's still the truth."

She leaned up and kissed me.

"Edward I'm going back to bed. It's 4:30 in the morning. I need more sleep."

"Love you baby. Go back to sleep."

"Love you too Edward."

She rolled back over and went back to sleep. I was not to far behind her.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are all at mine and Bella's house. The girls are talking while us guys are playing video games.

It is past Bella's due date by a week. She went to the doctor yesterday and they said that she had not even started to dilate yet.

I could tell that she is miserable because she has been complaining about her back hurting and she can't see her feet.

When I wasn't playing the game I would watch Bella. I could tell something was wrong because she could not seem to sit still.

I placed the remote down on the table and went to her.

Kneeling down front of her and asked, "baby what's wrong?"

"Edward my back is really hurting and I'm having some sharp pains going through my stomach. It's been like this since the middle of the night. It's just gotten worse."

"Bella I..." I was cut off by her screaming out and I watched as what looked like water go all over the place.

"My water just broke Edward! We need to go."

I started to panic but I had to stop doing that. Bella needed me.

Everybody rushed around as I got Bella up and to the car. I called the doctor to let her know what's going on. She said she would meet us there.

Once we got to the hospital the nurse took Bella to a room while I filled out some paperwork.

"Baby I will be right there. I just need to fill this stuff out."

She just nodded her head.

By the time I made it to the room Bella was hooked up to everything and the doctor was checking her.

"Well Mrs. Cullen you are at 10 centimeters. Are you ready to push?"

Damn that was fast. I guess the baby is ready to be born.

After an hour of pushing our little boy made it to the world

"Baby I'm so proud of you. We have a boy, Bella. I love you."

"A boy our little Bryson Anthony Cullen is here. Love you to Edward."

The nurse handed her the baby and I sat next to my wife and looked down at them and I was the happiest man alive in this very moment.

I had my wife and our son Bryson and that's all that I needed.

I placed a kiss on Bella cheek and then on Bryson.


End file.
